Hu Lao High
by Sworn Brother
Summary: Pushed to an M due to content and language please R
1. 1 more year, 1 less friend

**Hu Lao High**

**Lu Xun woke up to the loud, ringing of his alarm clock. Tired and slightly annoyed he started to prepare for yet another school year at Hu Lao high. At least it was his last year before college maybe and although he was slightly annoyed he was at the same time kind of looking forward to it due to not seeing his friends as often as he wanted to during the summer. **

"**Xun breakfasts ready" he heard his mother call up to him. Life hadn't had been all that good since his dad left him a few years ago but he wanted to keep that in the past along with a few other things to do with his dad. Xun glanced at his watch quickly whilst buttoning up his shirt, **

"**8:23 Damn I gotta hurry or im gonna be late".**

**Quickly finishing getting dressed, brushing his teeth and sorting out his hair he rushed downstairs ignoring his mother going straight out the front door of his house, just managing to catch the bus, luckily for him his house was the last that the bus stopped at, as he walked on the bus he saw some of his friends with sad looks on their faces but not that normal sad oh no back to school face it was different he walked over and sat by his best friend Lu Meng.**

"**Hi Meng what's up why is everyone looking so sad"**

**Meng looked at Lu Xun with a sad look on his face too.**

"**He's dead Xun"**

"**Who's dead?" **

**Xun asked with a puzzled look on his face**

"**Sun Ce"**

**Meng said with tears welling up in his eyes**

"**No n-no what h-how did it happen w-why damn it why"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry for the short opening chapter but i didn't have that much time on my hands, also i probably wont be able to update until mid June due to my GCSE Exam's so yeah anyways any advice/questions please e-mail me at **

**see ya**


	2. Not Ready

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but chapter 2 is finally up thanks to Rebelwright7 for the only review hopefully there will be more for this chapter any here it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day back at school was over and Xun still didn't know what happened to his friend Sun Ce during the summer, sure enough he understood no one would want to talk about it but he still deserved to know he was on of Ce's best friends.

"Hey"

Xun heard someone shout from behind him, he turned around to see his older friend Lu Meng.

"Xun listen im sorry i ignored you earlier on the bus you have to understand I didn't really want to talk about it but I'll tell you now ok."

Xun not really knowing if he wanted to hear how his friend died felt bad this was putting his friend Meng under a lot of pressure and stress.

"Meng stop please you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to."

"What are you sure; Xun you deserve to know what happened."

"Yeah but you don't look as if your ready to tell me at the moment your still in as much shock as me ok we should both go home and get some rest."

"Yeah your right Xun, You usually are about most things" Meng smiled as he replied.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Meng." Xun

Smiled back and started walking towards his house.

Meng watched as his younger friend walked away.

_Humph fool he and the rest of Hu Lao high shall suffer the same fate as Sun Ce._

Meng thought to himself as he walked away laughing.

As Xun walked through his front door he smelt fresh meat buns almost immediately luring him to the kitchen.

"Hi Xun how was your first day back." His mother greeted him

Remembering Sun Ce, Xun suddenly just broke into tears.

"Xun what's wrong has something happened?" his mom asked

"Mom its Ce you know Master Jian's son he's dead" Xun said still in tears

Xun's mom gasped "What no how did it happen."

"I, I don't know right now no one wants to talk about it."

"Ok go upstairs I'll bring your dinner up to you in a while ok, take a shower or something."

"Ok thanks mom" Xun snivelled as he walked upstairs and into his room going straight to his bed.

"So now that part 1 of our plans is complete who do you suggest we take care of next Meng?"

"Hmm so much choice so little time eh?" Meng laughed.

"Just think of someone then take care of them ok then we initiate part 3"

"Ok got it Master Zhousan Tai"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Zhousan Tai is an OC, please review it's what keeps me writing any suggestions or complaints e-mail me at 


	3. Tricky Bastard

A/N: Firstly I would like to apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes i made in previous chapters also thanks to anyone who reviews in advance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma Chao woke up from a good nights sleep he was overall refreshed and ready for another day of school he got up from his bed and walked to his wardrobe and grabbed his school uniform, he was in the school soccer team, he was tall around 6'2 and well toned with straight white hair he put a pair of dark blue jeans on and a plain white shirt.

"Mom?" he called as he walked out of his room.

"No Answer, that's weird she's usually awake by now" he said to himself as he started toward the stairs as he walked down the stairs he heard something smash in his kitchen. He hurried to the kitchen to see what the noise was when he saw his mother dead on the floor in a pool of her own blood, with a hooded figure around the same height as him standing over her with a knife in his or her hand.

"Mom, mom, MOM!!!!!!!" Ma Chao broke into tears and dropped to his knees in front of his mother's dead body. He looked up at the hooded figure.

"You Bastard" He stood up and grabbed a nearby knife of his own and lunged at the hooded figure engaging whoever it was in a knife fight in the kitchen. The figure went to slice Ma Chao's throat but he dodged skilfully and kicked the murder of his mom in the side of his leg making him lose balance and dropping the knife, Ma Chao saw this as an opportunity to really make the bastard that killed his mother feel the pain and so he launched his knife into the hooded figures arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" The now apparent man screamed in pain

"Now to find out just who you are" Ma Chao said as he walked towards the man

"Some how I don't think that's gonna happen Chao" as quick as possible the hooded man pulled out a handgun and shot Ma Chao directly in the head. He pulled the knife out of his leg and looked for something to stop the bleeding.

"Damn that hurts like hell" He decided to get out as he heard a knock at the door he ran out through the back avoiding a dog and hopping a fence on his way out, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Master Tai it's me Meng, just letting you know I've taken care of Ma Chao"

"Good to hear"

"I need you to come and pick me up though the tricky bastard managed to throw a knife into my leg"

"Ok im on my way sit tight"

Zhao Yun knocked on the door of Ma Chao's house again with the now growing impatient Gan Ning, they were growing tired of waiting for an answer from their soccer team mate.

"What the hell is taking so long" Yun moaned

"Stand back" Gan Ning commanded as he booted down the door of his friends house.

"Damn it Ning what the hell are you doing!?"

Yun asked extremely annoyed with his friend's reckless behaviour.

"Chao is probably asleep so I figured I'd go wake him up"

Ning said jokingly as he walked into the house.

"Something smells"

Ning said turning his attention to the kitchen he started walking towards where the smell was coming from.

"Damn Chao have you shit your self or… what the hell, holy shit, YUN GET IN HERE NOW"

Ning yelled trying not to throw up at the sight of his friend lying in a puddle of his own blood.

Yun ran in as fast as possible.

"What the hell happened here?"

Yun asked looking down at his dead friend and his mother.

20 minutes later

"So what happened here"

A police officer asked Yun.

"Me and my friend Gan Ning were waiting out here for our friend Ma Chao so we could get to school early and play some soccer before classes we thought something was wrong because there was no answer so Ning decided to let himself in the house and walked into the kitchen saw the bodies and shouted for me which is when I walked in and saw the same thing."

Yun said about to break down in tears

"Ok don't worry your parents and the school have been informed you two should go home now, the school is gonna be closed today"

The Policeman said calmly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok hopefully that was a bit longer than other chapters. Another update coming soon please Review thank you.


	4. Power in Numbers

A/N: Ok people update time and i know i made a few mistakes in the last chapter mainly the part where Ma Chao threw the knife into Lu Meng's Arm and later went on to say the leg or the other way around, anyways I'm not a very good writer at the moment, i know that but hopefully i will get better as this story goes along, Many thanks to Lizzy and Chloe from Rebelwright7 for reviewing and without further ado here is chapter 4 of Hu Lao High(Thinking of changing name send suggestions with reviews.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gan Ning and Zhao Yun were still in shock due to what they saw earlier.

"Can't believe he's actually gone" Yun said quietly.

"Yeah he was a great friend, but what if he wasn't murdered like the police think what if he-"Yun signalled for Ning to shut up.

"Ning how could you even think that Chao, our friend would kill his own mother then commit suicide he wouldn't, i can almost guarantee he was murdered and i am going to find out who did it and put them through hell, whoever it is murdered one of our best friends and i swear he will be brought down"

Ning went through some thoughts and ideas in his head when it hit him like a brick wall.

"Holy crap Yun maybe this could be connected to Ce's death somehow"

Yun was completely shocked, how did he not think of that earlier.

"Gan Ning that is possibly the smartest thing that you have ever said in your life"

Ning just smiled slightly to respond.

"Let's get going we have work to do if we are going to find this guy"

Both stood up from the bench they were sitting on and began walking to Yun's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lu Xun, currently unaware of what had happened concerning the incident with Ma Chao was walking back from school, for some reason it had been called off and the teachers weren't in the mood to explain as to why.

"Hey wait up" Xun heard someone calling from behind him, he turned around to see Xiao Qiao, and although he would never admit it to anyone it was blatantly obvious that he had liked her for quite a while now.

"Hi Xiao" Xun said to her quietly.

"Is it ok if i walk back with you Xun? " Xiao asked.

"Sure i don't see why not" Xun replied shyly.

"_Ok Xun this is your chance don't mess things up you know she's single just ask her out after finding something to talk about first though do not rush things no matter what you do- oh damn why now of all times Meng"_

A/N: Italics = thoughts.

Xun and Xiao saw Meng walking towards them; well he was limping more than walking

"Hey uh what's wrong with your leg Meng?" Xun asked slightly concerned

"I got tackled kind of badly playing soccer with Ma Chao yesterday" Meng replied

"I didn't know you played soccer, oh well either way must have been a pretty nasty tackle anyways where are you going?"

"I'm heading over to Chao's now may as well seeing as school is off and i haven't got anything better to do, see 'ya later Xun"

"Yeah see 'ya later" Xun replied as Meng walked in the opposite direction as he continued to walk along with Xiao when suddenly and randomly out of nowhere she began to hold his hand.

"Erm Xiao wha-what are you holding my hand for" Xun said blushing madly.

"Listen Xun i- i know you like me i have done all along and the truth is I've umm sorta liked you even longer than you have liked me" Xiao replied now blushing too.

Xun couldn't believe what was happening how did she know that he liked her and he was even more surprised at the fact that she liked him he had to say something now but had to be careful not to spoil the moment.

"Xun will you umm go out with me" Xiao said shyly

Xun was now blushing immensely that was really unexpected

"Of course i'll go out with you"

Xiao immediately wrapped her arms around Xun who returned the favour by doing the same, they stood there hugging each other for around a minute until they were interrupted by another two classmates Gan Ning and Zhao Yun.

"Whoa little Xun has a girlfriend nice one little guy" Ning said as he and Yun stopped to see what was going on.

"What do you mean by little?" Xun asked

"Ahem, Ning don't we have more important issues to take care of right now" Yun said clearly annoyed.

"Like what *cough*gay's*cough*" Xiao teased.

"You mean you haven't heard about it" Yun said.

"Heard about wha-"Xun was cut off by his phone ringing, he checked who was calling, it was Meng, he answered the call.

"Hey Meng what's up"

"Xun I'm outside Ma Chao's house now and shit is going down big time i don't know exactly what but it looks like some sort of crime scene, police and ambulances are all over the damn place, not to mention the whole neighbourhood I'm going to try and get a closer look as to what's happening."

"What, what the hells going on!" Xun shouted down the phone

"Oh no oh fuck no, it's Ma Chao and his mother they're both dead" Meng said down the phone with a slight grin on his face.

Without saying anything else Xun just hung up and looked at Xiao, Ning and Yun.

"It's Ma Chao he- he's dead"

"That's the second Hu Lao High student in the space of weeks something seriously fucked up is going on around here we have to be careful from now on" Yun said

"Yeah we should have a meeting with all the other students and tell them too" Ning said

"I think it would be for the best if we all stay together tonight" Xiao said

"Yeah she's right, we all have to look out for each other there's power in numbers" Xun said

"True, all meet at my house tonight at 7:30 ok" Yun Said

"Got it" Ning, Xun and Xiao said almost simultaneously.

A/N: Ok people please review it's what keeps me writing


End file.
